


And Michael

by EdenCrowleyFell



Series: Hybrid Series [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24591961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdenCrowleyFell/pseuds/EdenCrowleyFell
Summary: If no one gets the title reference. It's from Hamilton. Crowley aka Raphael, Gabriel, and Michael. If you know the song good. If not let me know.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens), Crowley & Gabriel & Michael (Good Omens), Death & God (Good Omens), God & Michael (Good Omens), Hastur & Michael (Good Omens), Michael/War (Good Omens)
Series: Hybrid Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953052
Kudos: 3





	1. Michael's Birth

**Author's Note:**

> If no one gets the title reference. It's from Hamilton. Crowley aka Raphael, Gabriel, and Michael. If you know the song good. If not let me know.

The Almighty was walking around the castle looking for her two sons. She wanted to see what they were up to during this beautiful morning in Heaven. She was excited and happy for the future. She was having another baby. Her and her husband’s third child. She was happy to have three of her archangels as her kids. It was a happy time in Heaven for everyone at the moment. She hopes it will last forever. That no one would ruin it. “ Gabriel Raphel.” The Almighty called wondering where her sons were. She always worries about the two of them. Only months ago Raphel had heart problems. In that time Gabriel had come down with a fever that was very high and dangerous. But they got better and just in time as well. Any day now their sister was going to be born. She kept calling for her sons as she walked outside.

Once she got out there she saw her boys making stars while their best friends Bee and Aziraphale were below them. They were working on clouds for the new world she was making for them. She was happy to see the kids her best friend had getting along with hers. Bee and Aziraphale were three and five years of age. Bee and Aziraphale’s mother had died before Bee’s birthday. A month before. Now the Almighty was teaching Bee to be the new head of the Principalities. “ Boys come inside, it's time for breakfast.” The Almighty said wanting them all to come inside. The four kids stopped doing what they were doing and ran to the Almighty. Raphel picked Aziraphale up causing Aziraphale to laugh. “ Raphel what are you doing? Put me down.” Aziraphale said trying to act like he didn't like what Raphel was doing. But he does like what Raphel is doing. “ No way. I am going to carry my angel inside.” Raphel said laughing along with Aziraphale. Bee and Gabriel just made grossed out noises. “ Ewww. Gross.” Bee and Gabriel said knowing that this was gross to them. “ Oh shush you two. You’ll understand this when you're older.” Raphel said knowing his brother and Bee will understand how he and Aziraphale feel when they get to their age. “ No we won’t. We’ll always be best friends and never do what you two do.” Gabriel said knowing they won’t. Because they’ll be responsible angels and do their jobs.

Then the Almighty put a stop to their fighting. “ Okay children that’s enough. Now come eat and then it’s naptime Gabriel and Bee.” The Almighty said knowing she’ll get to relax after Gabriel and Bee eat. They all went inside and went into the dining room. They all sat down as their plates were put onto the table. They started eating knowing that this will be a good afternoon for them. Then a flame appeared behind the Almighty. Gabriel and Raphael gasped. They knew who it was. It was their father. He was home from his meeting in Hell with their uncle Lucifer. The King of Hell. The flames disappeared and the Almighty looked behind her. She teared up and smiled. Her husband was home after three weeks of being in Hell on business. “ Derrick!” The Almighty said happy to see her husband after so long. She stood up and hugged her husband tight. She was so happy to see him. Derrick hugged back happy to see her as well. “ Ally.” Derrick said happy to see his wife. They pull away after a while. “ You're finally home. But for how long?” Alice asked, wondering how long her husband will be home for now. He always leaves for work. She hates it when he leaves. She worries about him now that her brother Lucifer was king. She was worried that Lucifer would hurt her husband and imprison him for a long time. 

That’s when Derrick smiled knowing the answer to that. “ Forever. I’m let off forever now. Which means I get to spend the rest of my entirety with you and our family.” Derrick said happy about that. The Almighty grinned. “ Really?” The Almighty asked, wondering if what he was saying was true. “ Yes. Your brother laid me off forever. I’ll be here for you and our kids forever now. I’m not leaving ever again.” Derrick said happy to be home with his family. The Almighty started crying at this. Her husband was home for good and she and her sons would have him around now. “ Alice what’s wrong? Are you okay? Why are you crying?” Derrick asked, wondering why Alice is in tears. “ I’m not upset. I’m happy your home forever now. I don’t want to do this without you.” The Almighty said happy about her husband being home for good. “ I’m glad you're happy my queen.” Derrick said knowing that being home from now on will be great for them. But he knows something that could bring him back to Hell. If Lucifer needed him he had to go back. No questions asked. He would have to go back. But he would never tell Alice about it until that time came. “ Well I’m glad ngk your home.” The Almighty said in pain from a kick in her stomach from the baby.

Derrick noticed his wife was in pain. “ Alice are you alright? Is the baby alright?” Derrick asked worried about his child and the Almighty. The Almighty almost died during Raphael’s birth. He was so worried. She was on support from life force bags for a week and having him take care of Raphael. “ Were fine. Just bad pain, it is almost time for her to be born after all.” The Almighty said knowing it’s been nine months already. “ She?” Derrick asked, wondering if the Almighty knew the gender. “ Yes. We're having a little girl.” The Almighty said knowing Derrick didn’t know yet. Derrick grinned. He had his two sons yes. But he and the Almighty had been hoping for a daughter. The Almighty wanted a daughter to spend time with and teach how to do girly things along with what her brothers can do. Like horseback riding. Hunting for food when they're down on Earth. “ That’s great. But shouldn’t you be on bed rest at the moment my queen?” Derrick asked, wondering why she isn’t in bed resting. “ Yes. But who’s supposed to take care of the kids? You were out on business. Raphael and Aziraphale are too young to be taking care of two hree year olds. They’re not even old enough to use the stove yet. I don’t expect them to watch their siblings.” Alice said knowing she can’t leave four kids under the age of twelve alone all day. If she did that would be bad parenting and Raphael and Gabriel could get hurt during the day while she’s in bed.

That’s when Derrick sighed. He knew she was right. She couldn’t leave their oldest son with his brother all hours of the day until he got back from Hell. They couldn’t leave them alone while Alice rested. So she had a point. “ Alright. But now that I am home you can rest now right?” Derrick asked, wondering if she will go do that. Alice smiled knowing he was worried about her again. She found it cute. Because whenever Derrick worried about her his eyes would glow with worry. “ Yes my king. I’m going to go rest. After lunch I will go upstairs and go lay down for the rest of the day.” The Almighty said knowing that Derrick will worry more if she doesn’t go rest after that. “ Okay dear.” Derrick said happy with that. He got himself some food after that and sat down with his family for lunch. Since he didn’t have anything to eat before he got home. He also wanted to spend time with his family.

Time skip

After lunch the Almighty went to her room to lay down. She was feeling tired about the whole day. She laid down in bed and read a book until she was ready to fall asleep. Her baby girl was kicking now. She wanted her daughter to calm down before she went to sleep. Even though she would be woken up in an hour or two from her daughter’s kicking again. But the kicks kept getting stronger. She felt like her water was going to break soon. But she hoped not now. She wanted to read a book she’s been wanting to read for a while. She sighed as she grabbed her book from the bedside table. She winced in pain and felt something wet on her legs. She knew what it was. Her water had just broken. She needed her husband. “ Derrick!” The Almighty yelled needing him now. “ What?” Derrick yelled wondering what she needed. “ My water just broke.” The Almighty yelled wanting her husband to know that. That way he can rush upstairs and help her. Derrick heard what she said and ran upstairs to help her. The kids looked at him curious as to what was happening. But Raphael and Aziraphale knew what was going on upstairs. They needed to distract Gabriel and Bee from what was going on. “ Hey let’s go play outside.” Raphael said not wanting his brother and his best friend's sister to hear what was going on. They all agreed and went outside to play while the parents took care of what was going on.

Time skip

Hours after being called upstairs it was over. Derrick was cleaning up his daughter in the sink while Alice was laying on the couch waiting to see her daughter. She had been in labor for eight hours. The kids were in bed thanks to Raphael and Aziraphale. She was grateful that the two boys could help them tonight. She didn’t expect them to. They just knew what to do in this situation. But they shouldn’t have had to do all of that. They are still kids after all. She and her husband could handle it. She’s been feeling this way ever since Brianna died. She wanted to give Aziraphale and Beelzebub the childhood they would have had if their parents were still alive. But she knew that it would be hard to do that with their current state of grief and having a new baby. But she didn’t care. She had her third and last child to raise along with her sons and best friend’s kids. She was happy with this. Derrick came over to her with their daughter wrapped in a pink blanket. The Almighty took her daughter and smiled down at her. Her daughter was beautiful. Her brown eyes were just like her father’s. Her brown hair was like her father’s as well. She was perfect to them. Derrick kissed the Almighty’s forehead, happy that they were both okay. “ She’s beautiful Alice. I’m so glad you're both okay.” Derrick said happy that they are healthy and happy after the birth.

Then the Almighty giggled tiredly. “ Same here.” The Almighty said happy to be alive after all of that. There was one question on their minds though. What should their daughter’s name be? The Almighty asked wondering what they should name their daughter. Derrick thought about it for a moment knowing that a name for this girl needed to be unique. “ How about Micheal?” Derrick asked, wondering if that will work for his wife. The Almighty thought about it for a moment. It had a nice ring to it. It came off the tongue nicely. Plus Archangel Michael was a good title. She looked at Derrick with a smile on her face. “ Micheal. I like that name.” The Almighty said loving the name for her daughter. Derrick smiled and sat down on the floor beside her. They were now a happy family of five. But for how long?


	2. Raphael and Gabriel meet Michael

The next morning Raphael and Gabriel woke up to crying downstairs. They came out of their rooms and looked at each other. “ Are you crying?” Raphael asked, wondering if it was coming from Gabriel. “ No. Are you?” Gabriel asked, wondering if he was the one crying. “ No. It’s coming from downstairs.” Raphael said knowing where it is coming from. “ Then let’s go see.” Gabriel said knowing that they need to go see if their parents were okay. Since they didn’t come back upstairs last night. “ What about Bee and Aziraphale?” Raphael asked, wondering about their friends. Who were still asleep in their rooms. “ We’ll get them up after we figure out what’s going on. Come on Raphael mommy could be hurt.” Gabriel said, starting to think that the worse has happened. Raphael sighed and took his brother’s hand. They went downstairs to look for their mother and father. Raphael was hoping that the crying was coming from the new baby and not their father.

Once they got downstairs they saw their mother laying on the couch looking tired but smiling as she held a baby. Raphael gasped and smiled happily. He was so excited. His baby sister was finally here. The Almighty was trying to calm down her daughter while Derrick was upstairs getting some diapers. Gabriel was surprised. He had a sister now. He knew his parents were having another baby. But he thought it would be another boy. Because there seems to be a pattern. Since him and Raphael were born three years apart and ended up being boys. The Almighty noticed her sons and smiled at them. “ Come here boys come meet your sister Michael.” The Almighty said wanting her boys to meet their little sister. Raphael ran over to them with a smile on his face. Gabriel walked slowly behind his older brother nervous about meeting their sister. The Almighty noticed and it reminded her of Raphael the day Gabriel and Bee were born. The boys got to her and saw their crying baby sister. Raphael grinned seeing her. Gabriel smiled at Michael. Derrick came downstairs with the diapers and wipes to change Michael’s diaper. “ Good morning boys. I see you’ve met your sister.” Derrick said happy that they'd met Michael already. “ Here Alice let me take her so I can change her diaper.” Derrick said wanting to do that for her. The Almighty gave Michael to him and Derrick to her to the bathroom to change her.

Once Derrick was gone the Almighty made her sons look at her. “ Boys I want you both to promise me something.” The Almighty said knowing that she needs them to do this. For her. For Michael and their dad. “ What is it mother?” Gabriel asked, wondering what she needs them to promise her. “ What is it?” Raphael said, wanting to know what she wanted them to promise her to do. “ I want you to promise me no matter what happens to you three you’ll always love each other. Even if one of you falls. Even if you drift apart I want you all to still love each other and never forget your family.” The Almighty said knowing that the same thing happened to her and her brother. They had a falling out when Raphael was born. Then three years later when she was pregnant with Gabriel. She got so mad at her brother that she made him fall along with his friends. Raphael and Gabriel looked at each other wondering if they should really have to promise that. They know the three of them will always be close and never grow apart. So they hope. They nodded in agreement to this promise. “ We promise mommy.” Raphael and Gabriel said knowing that promising this will put her at ease. The Almighty smiles and motions them to come close. They walked up to their mom. She hugged them and started to cry. “ I love you boys so much.” The Almighty said knowing that she’ll always love her sons and her daughter no matter what happens.

Soon Derrick came back with Micheal in his arms. Michael was much happier now that she had a clean diaper. Derrick gave her back to the Almighty and pulled up chairs for him and his sons. Raphael and Gabriel took their seats next to their father and around their mother. The Almighty smiled. She was happy to be surrounded by her family. She looks at Gabriel with an idea coming to her. “ Gabe sweetheart. Do you want to hold your baby sister?” The Almighty asked wondering if her son would like to do that. Gabriel thought about it for a moment. He didn’t want to hurt Michael. But he also wanted to get the same honor Raphael got with him. But it would be more special. But this time there were two of them. He being the middle child he would get to hold her first. “ Sure mom.” Gabriel said okay with holding his little sister. The Almighty gave him Michael. Gabriel took Michael and Raphael helped him hold her the right way. “ Arm like this. Keep your other arm under her head. It helps support her neck.” Raphael said wanting to make sure Gabriel was doing this right. Gabriel smiled happy for his help. The Almighty and Derrick smiled. Their sons were getting along and Raphael was teaching his brother how to handle their sister. But they didn’t know that the Almighty had created an angel with white hair and brown eyes the night Michael was born.


	3. Michael's First Word

It’s been four months since Michael was born. Raphael and Gabriel have been a big help to their parents. So have their best friends Aziraphale and Bell. They all were happy to take care of Michael. Michael was a happy little baby girl. She played with her toys. Ate all her food. She loved her brothers. She was happy about being their sister. She was daddy’s little girl. Derrick treated her like the princess she was. Michael was the apple of his eye. His pearl of the world. He loved his sons and cared for them. Now it was Michael’s turn and she would be like that forever. It was a beautiful day in Heaven. Raphael and Aziraphale were in class with their tutors. Along with their siblings. The Almighty and Derrick were taking care of their daughter and playing with her. But they were also trying to teach her how to talk. It was a bet they were having now. If Michael said dad first the Almighty had to let Derrick rule Heaven his way for a day. But if Michael said mom first. The Almighty would make Derrick do the chicken dance and record it at the next ball. The deal was made and now they were waiting for Michael to say her first word now.

They were just waiting now. The Almighty was making Michael lunch with the cooks. She loved cooking. She always has. Ever since she was little. Her mother would invite her to bake with her everyday. She would make Lucifer soup when he was sick with a fever. Because their mother was busy with a meeting. She missed all the times when she was a kid and spending time with her brother. She would bake cookies with her mother during their birthdays along with cake. Her brother and her were so close before everything that happened. She was sad that she couldn’t bring him back. Bring him back to the light. To the kingdom that they were raised in. To their people. To their family. Now that chance was gone and their fight had turned into a war. She was just dealing with the betrayal now. Even though it will always hurt. She got done making Michael her bottle and went to feed her.

Once the Almighty got to the living room she went over to Michael. Who was playing with her toys. The Almighty picked her up and smiled. “ Lunch time Michael dear.” The Almighty said happy to get to spend this time with her daughter. She let Michael take her bottle and she started eating. The Almighty hums a song while she held Michael. It was a peaceful afternoon for now. But right now she would spend her time with her daughter. She sighed as Michael finished her bottle. The Almighty started burping her as she sat down on the couch. Michael burped after a bit. But then started to say something. “ M-ma-ma.” Michael said, trying to say her first word. The Almighty gasped and smiled. Her daughter was going to say it. She was going to say mom. “ Come on Michael you can do it. Say mama.” The Almighty said helping her daughter say what she was trying to say. “ Mam-mam-mama.” Michael said happy that she could say something now. The Almighty started squealing. She finally got what she wanted. Her daughter said mama. She had won the bet she made with her husband. She started dancing around with Michael in her arms thanks to this.

Derrick walked into the room as he heard all of the noise. “ What’s going on?” Derrick asked, wondering why Alice was dancing around with their daughter in her arms. “ I won.” The Almighty said happy she won their bet. “ No you don’t. I want proof.” Derrick said, wanting proof that his wife won. “ Now Derrick, don't be a sore loser sweetie. But if you want proof you’ll get it soon enough.” The Almighty said knowing that her husband will get his proof soon enough. “ Mama.” Michael said hugging the Almighty tight. Derrick got his proof from that. “ Welp I guess you did win Alice.” Derrick said kind of upset with that. He didn’t want to embarrass himself and the boys at the next ball. But they had a deal. So he had to hold that part up to that. The Almighty kissed his cheek. “ You don’t have to hold up the deal if you don’t want to. Even if it’s for the boys.” The Almighty said knowing he doesn’t have to. “ No. Like a true husband I’ll hold up my end of the deal. Besides it might be funny.” Derrick said knowing it might be. “ Alright.” The Almighty said okay with that. Michael yawned wanting a nap. The Almighty smiled and Derrick knew what time it was. They went upstairs with Michael and went to her nursery. A pink room with bunnies hopping around. They laid Michael in her crib as she was asleep already. “ Have a good nap princess.” They said happy that she’s been good for them. They left the room and turned off the lights after that. Leaving their daughter to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the bet part was inspired by an Errand and Minda comic on DA. It was fun to watch. I loved it because they had kids. But having Derrick aka Death sleep without a shirt on just seems like a no. He does that anyway. Hope everyone enjoyed this.


	4. Michael’s First Steps

It has been nine months since Michael was born. Five months since Michael said her first word to her mother. She had been talking a lot around her family and their friends. She was becoming very well spoken. Now they just needed to teach her to walk. Which was becoming difficult. She was falling down everytime Raphael and Gabriel were helping her. Derrick was having no luck with it either. It was hard getting Michael to walk right now. They were feeding her right. They were giving her toys to help her. She learned to crawl at the right time. What wasn’t helping her? Was it something they were doing wrong? Did the Almighty do something wrong? What was making Michael unable to learn to walk? The Almighty was in her bed trying to sleep. But she just couldn’t. The Almighty was tossing and turning trying to figure out why she wasn’t asleep yet. She groaned and looked up at the ceiling. She was keeping Derrick awake as well. He couldn’t stand the tossing and turning his wife was doing. He wondered why she wasn’t asleep yet. He needed to help her through this. Just so they can sleep before Michael woke up for a diaper change. So he decided to talk to her. So he turned on his side to look at her.

Then the Almighty turned on her side to look at him. “ What Derrick?” The Almighty asked knowing he noticed her issue. “ You’ve been tossing and turning for a while Ally. What’s wrong?” Derrick asked, wondering why she wasn’t asleep yet. She’s normally our by now. The Almighty sighed. She knew Derrick was going to notice her stress and ask about it. Might as well not lie to him. It will only make it worse. “ I guess I’m a bit worried. Michael hasn’t started walking on her own yet. It’s making me worry about her.” The Almighty said knowing it is. It was worrying to see a child struggle in learning about something. Something easy for them to learn how to do and always do it. But Michael was having such a hard time doing so. Maybe it was a matter of trust. Maybe she was just struggling with balancing herself. They didn’t know. It was driving the Almighty crazy. She couldn’t take it anymore. Derrick knew how she felt. But he wasn’t letting it get to him. Because if he did he would be in the same boat as his wife right now. “ I’m sure we’ll figure this out. We just need to give her time. She’ll be walking soon enough.” Derrick said knowing Michael will be. He hugged the Almighty knowing his goddess of Life needed comfort right now. The Almighty hugged him back. She knew he was right. They need to give Michael some time. “ Alright I’ll give her time to figure herself out. Maybe it’s nothing serious.” The Almighty said knowing she has to do that for Michael’s sake. “ Good. Now get some sleep before we're woken up by our princess for a diaper change.” Derrick said knowing they need some sleep. The Almighty nodded and cuddled up with her husband. They went to sleep after that.

Time skip

The next morning the Almighty was making breakfast for her boys, their friends, and Michael. The chef was helping her while Derrick got them ready for school and Michael ready for the day. She finished breakfast and walked to the front door. “ Breakfast!” The Almighty yelled trying to get them out the door. Raphael and Gabriel ran over to her with Aziraphale and Bell following behind them. The Almighty gave them their lunch bags with both breakfast and lunch in them. They ran off saying they love their mother on their way out. The Almighty said it back and they were off to school. She shut the door and sighed happy the four kids were out the door. Derrick came over to her with Michael fully dressed and ready for the day. The Almighty took her and started feeding her. She went to the living room and sat down on the couch. Derrick brought their breakfast into the living room. He set their plates on the coffee table. She smiled at this act of kindness. “ Thank you my king.” The Almighty said grateful for his help. “ Your welcome my queen.” Derrick said happy to help her out with their mornings and nights. Michael finished eating and the Almighty started burping her.

Once Michael had burped the Almighty set her down on a blanket to let her play with her toys while they ate. The Almighty started eating along with Derrick. She sighed as she ate. Derrick knew what was up. He didn’t want to talk about it in front of Michael though. Michael can understand them now. “ I know Ally but we can’t force her to walk. If we do she’ll cry and whine about it.” Derrick said knowing Michael will do that. The Almighty nodded. “ I know this Derrick. I’m just worried.” The Almighty said knowing she is worried. Derrick wondered what she was worried about. “ What are you worried about Ally? She’s developing just fine.” Derrick said knowing Michael is doing just fine. The Almighty got done eating for a moment and looked away from him. “ Alice what did you do?” Derrick asked knowing she had to do something to Michael. If she was acting like this she did something wrong. “ I did nothing wrong Derrick. It’s just what if she never walks? It won’t matter I’ll love her no matter what. But what would everyone think of her? I don’t want her to get bullied by the other angels in her rank. She’ll always be put down. And what if Gabriel joins in with them? There’s no doubt after knowing my brother one of our kids would do it. I guess I’m worried about her future like this. I love Michael very much and I want to do everything I can to help our daughter Derrick. But how can I help her? Tell me how.” The Almighty said needing some guidance on this matter. But she had no one but her husband to turn to. Her parents were gone. They were the stars and spirits of the old now. It was just her and her family now. Along with her angels that were being created everyday.

That’s when Michael got up on her feet. She wasn’t going to let her mother worry anymore. She didn’t like when the Almighty was sad or worried about any of them. So she was going to help. She looked at her dad. Derrick gasped and nodded. He knew what she was about to do. She was going to walk. Michael started taking her first steps knowing she can do this. The Almighty watched. Her daughter was walking now. She knew what she had to do. She has to encourage Michael to keep going. “ Come on Michael. You can do it. Come to mommy.” The Almighty said knowing her daughter can do this. Michael kept walking to her. The Almighty held her arms out for her daughter to fall into. Michael kept walking to her at a faster pace. Michael wasn’t going to give up on this. She was going to keep going. She kept going for her parents. For her own life. She wasn’t going to be seen as a weak archangel. She was going to be seen as strong. She was going to live up to her titles as an archangel.

Soon Michael got over to her mother. She fell into her mother’s arms and looked up at her. The Almighty smiled at her. She was happy that her daughter put all of her worries away. “ You did it princess. You took your first steps. I’m so proud of you.” The Almighty said happy with what Michael has done. Michael giggled and smiled at her mother. The Almighty put her on the couch after that. The Almighty continued eating along with Derrick. Derrick turned on the tv for Michael to watch cartoons. Michael enjoyed this time with her parents. But that wouldn’t last forever.


	5. Michael Meets Hastur and Ligur

Michael was in the garden playing with her toys. She was happy to be outside now. It was so nice outside. She was enjoying herself while her brothers and their friends were playing with each other. She was having fun when she heard rustling from the bushes beside her. She looked at them. She was scared about this. What could be in the bushes? A wolf? A tiger? Something more dangerous. She moved away from the bush slowly. Not wanting to get hurt by what it was. She waited for what was going to happen. Two heads popped out of the bush and looked at Michael. Michael was surprised. It was two baby angels just like her. She slowly crawled over to them. They crawled out of the bush and over to Michael. They were curious about the other angel. Michael was curious about them.

Once they got close enough to one another they looked at each other closely. They knew they could trust each other after a few minutes. " Hello." Michael said happy to meet some new friends. " Hi." Ligur said happy to meet Michael as well. Ligur was shy about this but decided to say a greeting. " H-hello." Ligur said happy to meet Michael as well. " I'm Michael, what's your names?" Michael said, wanting to know their names. " I'm Hastur." Hastur said quietly out of his shyness. Michael found his shyness cute. She liked that someone could be so shy around her now. " I'm Ligur. It's nice to meet you Michael." Ligur said happy about meeting the princess of Heaven. " It's nice to meet you both as well." Michael said happy to meet her new friends. She needed friends. Her brother's friends didn't have any siblings her age. Since their mother died almost a year ago. She was happy that two boys her age were here. She could be friends with them. She had an idea as she thought about this. " Do you guys want to play with me? I have a penalty for toys us to play with. I can share for a while until you have to go home." Michael said hoping they would play with her and keep her company. " Sure." Ligur said okay with doing that for her. Hastur nodded agreeing with Ligur. Michael handed them some toys. The two boys took them and smiled. They started playing together for the afternoon. The four other kids were watching them from the other side of the yard. " Should we go tell mom?" Gabriel asked, wondering what they should do. Raphael looked at him like he was crazy. " No! This is a big deal for Michael. Let her have this moment. Gabe she's going to need to make friends at some point. Right now is the perfect time. We made the friends we have now when we were her age. Let her have fun and enjoy herself. Come on let's go back to playing. I'll look up from time to time to see if she's okay." Raphael said, wanting Gabriel to stop worrying about their sister having friends. Gabriel nodded and went back to playing with Beelzebub. From above the Almighty noticed and she smiled but got worried. She knew the parents of the baby angels playing with Michael. They were two of her and Brianna's old friends. They were bad girls and there was a secret she was hiding from her kids. That those were the two angels that killed Brianna. She was thinking that they should fall to Hell. But now that she knew they had kids she had her mind made up. She would have the kids raised by governesses and check on them everyday. The mothers would fall.


	6. Michael's First Dance Lesson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. I stuck to a schedule when I shouldn't. This makes me happy to update now. So here we go. A new chapter leading up to the big thing that causes the Almighty's family to come apart.

It has been almost a year since Michael was born. A lot has happened. She has friends now that lost their mother's Thanks to what they did and her mother's sentence to fall and be demons. She wasn't mad at her mother for this. But her friends were mad at her. But they didn't show it. Because if they did they would be sentenced to fall as well. For asking too many questions. Or defy her rule. Which Michael didn't want from them. She just wants them to be happy and stay friends for as long as they can. She woke up that morning feeling like something new was going to happen. She sat up in bed, her hair messy. She took her blanket and wrapped it around herself. She went downstairs to meet her family for breakfast. She was cold for some reason. But she would ignore it for now. She got down the stairs and ran to the dining room to eat. She went over to the table. Pulled out the chair with the booster seat chair in it. She sat down and yawned. The Almighty set breakfast in front of her. " Good morning Michael. How did you sleep?" The Almighty asked, wondering how her daughter was feeling. " I slept fine mama." Michael said knowing she slept okay. " Good. I have something for you to do today." The Almighty said knowing she wanted Michael to do this. Especially before next month when her birthday came. Michael started eating her food as she listened to her mother. " What is it?" She asked, wondering what it was. The Almighty smiled happy that Michael would be agreeing to do this.

Then the Almighty showed her an invitation for her birthday party. Michael stopped eating her food and looked at it. She read it now, being able to read at eleven months was amazing to the Almighty. Her sons couldn't read until they were eighteen months old. Which isn't bad for them at all. She loves her kids equally. Michael looked at her mother and was surprised. They were having a ball. For her first birthday. Which meant she would have to dance. She didn't know how to dance. How was she supposed to learn to dance in a week? She looked at her mother worried about this. " Mommy what are you thinking? A ball for my birthday. Where I'm going to have to dance. How am I going to learn how to dance in that amount of time?" Michael asked, worrying about this. The Almighty giggled knowing what to do. Michael was not amused by this reaction. " Why are you laughing mama? This is serious. I don't want to embarrass the whole family. Especially in front of the heads and their right hands." Michael said, worrying more about it. The Almighty got up from her seat. She didn't want her daughter stressing herself out over her birthday. So she decided to calm her down a bit.

Once she got over to her daughter she hugged her. " Michael honey calm down. I have this all sorted out." The Almighty said knowing she has everything ready for her daughter for what she was worrying about. " What do you have sorted out for this?" Michael asked, wondering what her mother had planned. " I was thinking your father and I can teach you how to dance in the next few weeks." The Almighty said hoping Michael will agree with this option. Michael grinned at the idea. She would learn to dance from her parents. Which was a fun idea to her. She wanted to do it. " I would love that mom. But are you sure you both have the time for it?" Michael said knowing her parents are constantly busy. Their work around Heaven is never done for them. And it was never done while being the queen and king of Heaven either. It was hard work for them. But they loved their work and they were able to raise her and her brothers without using maids and governesses. The Almighty waved off what she said. " Michael if we have time to raise you and your brothers in between our work. Then we have time to teach you to dance." The Almighty said knowing the reasoning for this. She wanted to teach her daughter how to dance. She knew her husband was excited to teach their daughter this as well. Michael smiled as she ate. She was excited to learn how to dance today. The Almighty went back to eating after that.

Time skip

After breakfast the Almighty took Michael to the ballroom. Where Derrick was waiting for them. She took Michael's hand and led her to the ballroom. They were both excited for this time to learn. They got to the ballroom and the Almighty opened the door for Michael. Michael walked into the room. There she saw her father working on the music with a record in his hands for the record player. She went over to her dad. She was curious about what he was holding. She smiled when she got over to him. " Hi daddy." Michael said happy to see him. Derrick ruffled her hair. He smiled at her. He did this with all of his kids. It was a way to show his love to them. " Hey kiddo." Derrick said happy to see his daughter. Michael giggled as her dad ruffled her hair. The Almighty smiled at this as she walked over to them. " Are you ready to learn how to waltz Michael?" Derrick asked, wondering if his daughter is ready for this. " Yes daddy I'm ready to learn how to dance." Michael said ready for what her parents had in store for her first dance lesson. " Well your father is going to be leading you through the waltz while I play the music for you two. Listen to what your father is teaching you. Also watch your feet to make sure you don't step on his feet. Are we ready Derrick?" The Almighty said hoping they can get this done in the next three weeks. Michael nodded at this information. " Yes we're ready Alice. Start up the music once we're in place." Derrick said ready to teach his daughter how to dance for her birthday party. Derrick took Michael to the middle of the dance from. He took Michael's hands and put one on his side. Then he held one up. He put his other hand on her side and helped her calm down. Michael was nervous about this. She was afraid of stepping on her father's feet while dancing. Derrick knew she was nervous and scared about this. But there was no reason to be. " Don't be scared Michael. You'll be just fine." Derrick said knowing his daughter will do well at this. " Alright daddy." Michael said, believing him on this. Derrick looked at the Almighty and nodded to her.

The Almighty started the music ready to see them dance together. Derrick started leading his daughter through the dance. He kept telling her one two three for foot steps so she knew what to do. Michael followed her father's lead as they danced. She was still nervous but she was trying not to show it. The Almighty watched them from where she was standing. She found it amazing. Her daughter was learning how to dance very quickly. Her sons had a hard time learning how to dance when she and her husband taught them at the age of three and at the age of two. She was doing good and the Almighty was proud about this. The music stopped and they both stopped dancing. The Almighty started clapping after they pulled away from each other. Michael blushed embarrassed by her mother's clapping. Derrick just bowed at this finding it good. " Well done dears. It was very good." The Almighty said loving the dancing that they did together. Michael smiled happy that her mother liked her dancing. " Thank you mommy." Michael said proud of herself. " Your welcome Michael. Now let's do it again. From the top, Derrick." The Almighty said wanting them to keep practicing. The party was only in three weeks and they needed all of the practice they could get. Derrick and Michael nodded and went back to what they were doing. The Almighty started the music again for them. They started dancing after that. They did this the whole morning until the Almighty had to go make lunch for them all. It was lots of fun for Michael. She was excited to continue her lessons for the next three weeks.


	7. Michael's First Dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there's a Star VS the Forces of Evil reference in this chapter. I think it's from the silver bell ball episode in season three. But you'll understand the reference when you read it.

Today was the big day. It was Michael's first birthday. Michael was very excited. She was happy to be a year old. She was in her room that night getting ready with help from some of the maids around the castle. Since her mother was getting ready herself. Along with her father. She was wearing a pink ball gown with gold trim. She was ready to head out on the ballroom floor and dance. She was going to dance the night away with everyone around her. She couldn't wait for this. She was going to dance with her two friends tonight. Since she invited them without her mother knowing. Her mother didn't want Hastur and Ligur near her or the family. Which confused Michael. Why were the boys being punished when their parents have already been punished? Well their mom's were punished. They didn't have dads for some reason. Which made Michael feel bad for them. She has a dad. Why didn't they have theirs? Where were their dads? She let that thought go after she thought about it. She didn't want the night ruined by those thoughts. She heard the maids sigh as they finished getting her dress on. Michael felt bad for them. They had to get them dressed for every event her mother held. They did it for a celebration for Raphael for his birthday. Her brother always loved big parties and during that her dad did the chicken dance in front of everyone. She found it very funny. She thanked her mother after that.

Then she looked at the maids. " Come on Michael we need to do your hair princess." The maid said wanting to get her hair done for her. Michael nodded and went over to her vanity mirror and sat down. The maid started brushing her hair and sighed. Michael looked at her in the mirror wondering what's wrong. " Maria what's wrong?" Michael asked, wondering what's wrong with her. " It's nothing Michael. Were all just worried about your mother." Maria said knowing everyone around the castle is. This is the second time the Almighty has sent angels to fall for something. Something they did to her. Something that hurt her so badly. Something that made her that angry. They were scared and worried about the Almighty. She could turn into the first the Almighty god. That one did the same and went crazy from it. The kids ended up beheading her. It was hard for everyone to see but at least it was better. Now seven generations later it was happening again. They hoped that the Almighty would come to her senses soon. Or something bad would happen. Michael knew they were hiding something from her. But she just decided to let it go. Maria and the other maids were glad Michael let it go. They didn't want to explain everything to her. Especially at her age. Maybe one day they would tell her.

After that Maria finished doing her hair. It was a circle braid with flowers in the braid. Michael smiled. She loved this style for her hair. They had to straighten it before they did the braid. Her hair was very curly. Which she loved. Because her mother has curly red hair. But her dad's hair is brown. So the genes worked out for her. She stood up from her chair and looked at the maids. " Thank you ladies." Michael said happy for their help. The maids bowed to Michael. " Your welcome princess Michael." The maids said happy to help her. Michael wasn't used to the bowing. It made her feel weird. She wasn't that important. Yes she has the title of princess of Heaven. But she didn't think it was that important to people. She walked past them and went to the door. She got her shoes on which were black flats. The Almighty didn't want her wearing heels yet. So the Almighty got her flats instead. She waved to the maids and went off to the ballroom for the night. She was excited to see Hastur and Ligur again. She hasn't seen them in so long. She was now running down the hall to the ballroom ready to get there and meet everyone there.

Once she got to the door she saw her dad waiting for her. She ran up to him and gave him a hug. Derrick crouched down for her and held his arms out to her. He was ready for a hug from his little girl. Michael jumped into his arms after that. Derrick caught her and hugged her tightly with a smile on his face. Michael giggled and looked at her dad as she hugged him. " Are you excited Michael?" Derrick asked, wondering if Michael was excited for the party just for her. Michael nodded. Derrick smiled and set her down. The doors opened and Derrick walked his daughter into the ballroom. The Almighty smiled at them as they walked over to her by the balcony. The Almighty picked Michael up so everyone can see them. Everyone clapped and cheered for Michael. Michael waved at them all with a smile on her face. Everyone got done with that and started talking to each other again. " Michael come with us." Gabriel said, wanting to go out on the dance floor with his siblings. Michael sighed and looked away. " Maybe later Gabe." Michael said not wanting to go dance with her brother's. She wanted to dance with Hastur and Ligur tonight. She had her time to dance with them during their birthdays. Now she wants to enjoy hers. With her two best friends. " Alright." Gabriel said okay with that. Bee came over to them after that. " Gabriel. Come on let's go dance." Bee said wanting to dance with her best friend. Gabriel took her hand and went with her out to the dance floor. The Almighty looked at her daughter. She knew her daughter wasn't close with her brother Gabriel yet. But it was no reason to deny him her first dance ever. She was confused by this. She didn't deny Lucifer of that moment. But didn't let what Michael did get to her. She just decided to let her daughter be happy. Just let her daughter do what she wants. It is her birthday after all. Michael stood there waiting for a while.

Soon Hastur came over to Michael. " Happy Birthday Michael." Hastur said happy to see her today. " Thank you Hastur. It's good to see you again." Michael said happy to see one of her friends again. The two one year olds heard the music playing and knew what they wanted to do now. They wanted to go dance with each other. Hastur bowed to Michael and held his hand out for her. Michael felt strange with the bowing but didn't say anything. " May I have this dance princess Michael?" Hastur asked, wondering if Michael will dance with him. Michael took his hand. " You may." Michael said happy to dance with him. Hastur led her out to the dance floor. Michael thought about how much fun this would be. She was ready to show Hastur what she learned. Which would be fun for her.

Once they got to the middle of the dance floor Hastur and Michael got ready to dance. Everything was set after that. They started dancing as the music played again. The Almighty watched them. She wanted to make sure he didn't do anything to her daughter. She was worried about it now. Ever since Brianna died to his mother she didn't want him around her. Especially after she sentenced his mother to fall. At least his parents were together in Hell now. She kept watching them throughout the dance. Michael smiled as she danced with Hastur. She was happy around him. She was happy around Ligur as well. They kept dancing and sparks of light went around them. The Almighty knew what this meant. It happened for her. It happened for Raphael. It happened for Gabriel as well. They were dancing with the people they were meant to be with. For her it was her husband. For her sons it's their best friends. But for Michael it was a traitor's kid. She was scared about it. What if he betrayed her daughter? What if he kills her? She couldn't let this continue. After the dance she will pull Michael away and talk to her about this. She sighed as she watched her daughter dance. The music stopped after a while. Everyone clapped for Michael and Hastur. The Almighty went over to Michael and took her arm. " We'll be right back everyone." The Almighty said wanting to talk to her daughter for a moment. Everyone nodded and let them go. The Almighty dragged Michael to the door but was stopped by her husband. Derrick stood in front of the door. " Derrick what are you doing?" The Almighty asked wondering why he's stopping her from leaving. " You need to let Michael be a kid Alice. We'll talk about this later. Now let Michael go enjoy the party." Derrick said, wanting Michael to enjoy her birthday. The Almighty sighed and let Michael go. Michael ran back to Hastur after that and was confused. Did she make a mistake inviting her friends? Or was her mother still scared about what happened these past few months?


	8. Michael's Twelfth Birthday

Finally the day came. The day she would confess toHastur. Michael realized something four years ago. When she was eight years old she had a crush. A crush on someone close to her. A crush on someone she really loves. A crush on one of her best friends. She has a crush on Hastur. She thought about it for the last few months. She would confess on the day of her birthday. Which is today. Michael woke up feeling tired still from the night before. Her mother had thrown a party for her birthday and she was up late because of it. She sighed as she opened her eyes. She saw the sun shining through her window. She groaned as she didn't want to get up. She knew if she got up she would have to start the day. Which she didn't want to do at that moment. Because if she got out of bed she would have to get ready for the day. Getting ready for the day. Which meant heading downstairs to eat with her family. Who wasn't doing so hot because Raphael's birthday was in September. And hers was in June. While Aziraphale's was at the beginning of August. Her family has been arguing a lot lately. Ever since Raphael said he was going to move out when he turned eighteen. Just to live with Aziraphale. Who he has been dating since he was thirteen. So it's been five years since they started dating which they celebrated back in November. But when she was done with breakfast she would go looking for Hastur. Which meant she would have to confess to him like she planned. Along with probably getting rejected. She groaned and turned away from the window. She wanted to go back to sleep.

But as she was going back to sleep she heard her door crash open. She sat up quickly to see who it was. There she saw Hastur smiling about today. " Michael wake up birthday girl we have a lot to do." Hastur said having plans for his best friend today. Michael was surprised that he was here. Her mother had banned him from the castle after her first birthday. She never wanted a party after that. She wanted to celebrate with her friends and family. Not just family and some higher ups. Higher ups that would never care about her. Higher ups that would make her brother just like them. But her mother had to ban the killer of her best friend's child from the castle and from seeing her. " Hastur what are you doing here? How did you get in? I thought you were banned." Michael said worried that Hastur will get in trouble for not following the rules her mother put on him. Which would cause something bad for them both. She didn't want that to happen. She wasn't worried about getting in trouble herself for having him here. She was worried about him. She was worried if Hastur was caught he would be sent to fall. Just like his mother was. " Raphael let me in. He snuck me in behind your mom's back. He wanted you to be happy today. Don't blame him for this though. This was my idea." Hastur said hoping that makes her feel better. It didn't but she was happy he did this for her. She got out of bed and sighed with a smile on her face. She went over to Hastur knowing he deserves a thank you. Along with her brother later. " Hastur this is very sweet. But also very dangerous. Why do this for me? I'm not that important." Michael said not sure why Hastur would do this for her. But she was grateful for it. Hastur looked at her with a serious look on his face. Hearing the last part made him upset a bit. He knew Michael. She would never doubt herself like this. He needed to know what was going on with her. " Michael you are very important. Whoever told you that you aren't is wrong about that. Your amazing. Your beautiful. Your smart, brave, kind, and a protector of us all. You always will be. You always have been." Hastur said knowing Michael was everything he said she was.

That made Michael smile. She was happy that Hastur at least cared about her right now. As her mother was busy. So was her father. They were busy with getting Gabriel ready to lead the archangels. Which she didn't want for them but what can she do about it. She was still just a kid at her age. But they were also worrying about her almost eighteen year old brother Raphael. Because she knew what was going on. Him and Hastur have been doing little things of rebellion against their mom. She was scared for them. Because they could get caught and be in prison waiting for their sentence. Which rebelling against her mother or making her crossed would cause you to be sentenced to fall. She never wants that for her family and best and crush. It sounds horrible. What would hurt her the most if it happened was she would be there to push them over. She was now the archangel of banishment as well as other things. But she hated the first title the most. She didn't like her job much. It didn't happen often but when it does she had to do it. She would cry for days because falling hurt her people and made them not her people anymore. " Thank you Hastur. Now let me get ready for the day then we can go." Michael said happy about this now. Even if they were caught by her mother. She would take the blame for them both. " Alright." Hastur said okay with that plan. Hastur sat on her bed while Michael looked for clothes. Once Michael found some she went to the bathroom to get changed into them.

Time skip

Once Michael has gotten dressed she snuck her and Hastur out the back door of the palace and went on there way. She sighed once they were outside of the palace. She hasn't been outside in so long. She's only gone outside for the work she does. She doesn't enjoy that time. It was painful. Right after she would just go back inside and cry in her room for days. Michael took a deep breath. Taking in the clean air and some freedom from her work and her role as an archangel. She sighed as she let it out. Hastur was surprised to see this out of Michael. She was relaxed now. More than she has been in two years. Michael started her job at the age of ten. As the old one stepped down from being too old and needed to be on retirement now. Which they were. But it was hurting Michael and she was so young. Hastur went over to her. He took her hand and looked at her. Michael looked at him wondering what he needs. " Come on I want to show you something." Hastur said hoping Michael will like this surprise. " Alright." Michael said okay with this. Hastur then lead Michael away from the castle and to the place he had the surprise waiting for Michael.

Time skip

Once Hastur had gotten close to the place he turned to Michael and stopped walking. " Hastur what's wrong?" Michael asked wondering why he had stopped. " I want you to close your eyes real quick. It's a surprise and I don't want to spoil it for you." Hastur said knowing he didn't want to do that. This place was very special to him and he wanted to share it with her to help her understand him more. " Alright." Michael said finding this weird. But she went along with it. She closed her eyes like she was told. Hastur continued leading her to where he was taking them hoping she likes it.

Once they got to the place Hastur smiled ready to show Michael the whole place. " Alright Michael. You can open your eyes now princess." Hastur said excited to see her reaction to this place. Michael opened her eyes and gasped when she saw it. The place was a little hill on the edge of Heaven. There was a big tree on the hill. Hastur pointed for her to look up at the tree. Michael looked up wondering what was up there. She smiled as she saw a tree house big enough to be a home. " Hastur what is this place?" Michael asked wondering what this place was for him now. " A quiet peaceful place I made so that whenever your stressed or I am you can come here and relax. You won't have to worry about being an archangel here. You can just worry about being Michael. Michael I love you a lot. Please run away with me. Forget about being who your mother wants. Stay with me and be a normal angel please." Hastur said knowing that's what she needed. Michael was surprised by what he was saying. Hastur wanted her to run away from her duty. For them to stay here and forget that they have a purpose here in Heaven. One that they need to follow and do. Even if it hurts them. She couldn't just leave Gabriel alone with those archangels. Especially when new ones were coming in for the rest soon. She had to be there to protect them. " Hastur I can't. My duty. My purpose. Gabriel needs me. So well the new archangels. I need to protect them all. I love you too but I can't just leave behind my work for this normal life. I'm sorry but I can't live this life with you. I'm really sorry." Michael said scared of what was happening. Michael ran back to the castle after that scared of all of this. She was more scared of defying her mother than ever now. If she were to not do her job. If she were to run away with Hastur. She would be disowned and sent to fall to Hell for sure.

Once Michael got back to the castle she ran to her room where the maids were waiting for her. She didn't realize she had been out for so long. It was almost time for her birthday ball with everyone. She wasn't in the mood for a party anymore. But she had to be there and put on a show. Just like she always does. Once she stepped into her room she was taken by one of the maids to get ready for the party with a bath, her new ball gown, her hair all done up, and make up perfect. She sighed once all of it was done. She would be thinking about this all night. But if anyone told her mother when they find out. Hastur would surely fall. And it would be on her hands.


End file.
